In a system where a plurality of mobile devices uses a communication apparatus, there is known processing of forming a specific state for performing communication between a mobile device and the communication apparatus. By performing the processing, the mobile device is enabled to use a predetermined function of the communication apparatus and the other mobile devices are restricted from using the predetermined function of the communication apparatus.
Regarding the technology of restricting the using, for example, a printer system is known. In the printer system, when a printer server receives an occupying print request from an information processing apparatus, the printer is set to an occupied state and a processing request for a print job from the other information processing apparatuses is rejected until a print job from the information processing apparatus, from which the occupying print request us received, is completed or until a predetermined occupied time period is over.